


Bewitched

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Boredom Chronicles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, witch!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: Prompt by Bellarkysnarky: Clarke casts a curse on her annoying co-worker Bellamy to destroy the thing he loves most (which she assumes is his beloved rover). However, months go by without results and slowly Clarke's health starts taking a turn for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bellamy, you absolute asshole,” Clarke spits as she walks up to him in the employee locker room.

He smirks, rather amused at the fuming girl. “Good morning to you too, Princess.”

She crosses her arms in annoyance. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“What it’s cute, like you.” He throws a wink in for good measure just to rile her up even more. He hangs up his denim jacket in his locker. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely conversation?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It might have to do with the fact you hung me out to dry. You were supposed to take over after my shift on Friday but since you didn’t show up _I_ had to stay overtime,” she reproaches.

Bellamy shrugs nonchalantly. “So you get a few extra bucks. I see no tragedy in that.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “You’re unbelievable. Does it ever occur to you that you’re not the only person with a life outside of this place?”

“Actually, I don’t doubt that your life is absolutely riveting but I had pressing matters to attend to on Friday,” he defends flippantly.

“Really? Does the great Bellamy Blake care to grace me with his endeavors,” she taunts as she makes her way to her own locker.

He grins deviously, leaning his shoulder against the wall. “Well, since you’re so interested in knowing my whereabouts, I went speed racing with some of my friends.”

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. “That’s what was so important that you missed work. You took your stupid rover out for a joyride?”

“Ouch.” He taps his heart dramatically. “Say what you want about me but my baby is off limits. I’ll have you know that my rover has been the undefeated champion two years running.”

“Congrats on such an important accomplishment but your little escapade cost me valuable studying time. So thanks for that.” She shuts her locker in frustration. “Next time you pull that stunt again, I’ll let Jaha know what you’ve been up to.”

Clarke tries to maneuver her way around him but Bellamy just blocks her way. Even the fact that she’s basically threatening him doesn’t wipe the cocky smile off his face. “Come on, Clarke, don’t be like that. Look, I promise next time I’ll bring you along for the ride. Maybe the adrenaline will help you unwind a bit.”

She gives him a stern look before answering, “I’d rather lick the grease trap than go anywhere with you.” She finally pushes past him and heads out of the room to start her shift.

-

Clarke flops down on the couch next to Raven with her Chinese take-out in hand. “I swear I’ve never met a more presumptuous jerk before in my life.”

“I kind of got that idea from the last dozen times you’ve complained about him,” Raven reminds as she slurps up some noodles.

“Well, it’s not like my complaints aren’t justified. He didn’t even apologize for leaving me with his work.” Raven observes her stabbing her food with her chopsticks and part of her thinks she’s picturing Bellamy in her Kung Pao chicken. “God, he’s just so full of himself. He thinks he can charm his way out of anything because he has pearly white teeth and a nice ass.”

“Those don’t seem like things you should be complaining about,” Raven laughs.

“Too bad good looks can’t save a shitty personality. The customers he flirts with might fall for his act but I certainly won’t,” she swears. Clarke has been waitressing at the Ark Café for four months and it’s like Bellamy’s made it his duty to annoy her every step of the way.

Raven puts down her empty carton down on the coffee table. “You know, if he’s bugging you so much you have more methods than most to take care of that issue,” she suggests mischievously.

Clarke throws her a disapproving look. “Absolutely not. I’m not going to use magic on him, even if he is a goddamn nuisance.”

She rolls her eyes at her indignant attitude. “Don’t give me that holier than thou spiel. I’m sure you’ve considered it more than once.”

Clarke sighs knowing Raven could read her better than any spell book. “Fine, I have thought of more ‘supernatural’ solutions to my problem but it’s just wishful thinking. You know it’s against coven rules to use magic against mortals. If Indra ever found out, she would disavow me on the spot.”

“Sure we can’t use magic to directly harm them but that doesn’t necessarily mean we can’t find a way around that.”

She quirks an eyebrow at Raven. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“All I’m saying is that inconveniencing him doesn’t necessarily mean hurting him,” she smirks.

-

Raven dumps a stack of spell books onto the coffee table so they can flip through them. There are a few promising ones but none that wouldn’t get her thrown out of the coven. Although she’s tempted to risk that so that she can use a silencing hex on him. She could use a few days without having to hear his snarky remarks.

“Hmm, what about this lust inhibitor? It would definitely put a damper on his dating life,” Raven pitches as she waggles her pinky at her.

Clarke giggles as she reads over the spell but ultimately she shakes her head in disagreement. “Definitely one of the most benign ones we’ve seen but the longevity of that one is a year. That’s cruel even for me.”

“Fine, fine,” Raven laughs as she continues through flip through her book. Clarke observes as she scans through a spell intensely. “Hey, Clarke, check this one out.”

She hands it to the blonde and she sees the page titled _Quod amor exitium_ : the destruction of love. It sounds a bit extreme, but Clarke reads through the description anyway. The curse acts on the victim’s “object of deepest affection” by slowly degrading it until they have no choice but to relinquish it. Once she finishes up, she hands it back to Raven dismissively. “Not a chance. This one seems way more harmful than keeping him from getting it up.”

“Not necessarily. Technically it wouldn’t be hurting _him_ just something he cares about,” Raven reasons.

Clarke leans back and sighs in frustration. “I don’t know, Raven. It still seems risky.”

“Look, if it makes you feel any better you can stop the curse at any time. All you got to do is burn the hex bag and _poof_ , it’s all over. Hopefully, by then he’s learned to appreciate what he has and not act like such an ass.”

“Unless the object of affection _is_ himself. I doubt a guy a like him would care about anything in this world but himself…” Her expression goes blank as if she’s deep in thought.

“What?” Raven asks skeptically.

“The only thing I can think that he loves more than himself is his precious car,” she concludes, an impish smile forming on her lips. “I always hear him bragging about it to his friends and customers. It’s also the main reason he ditched me, so I can’t think of a more fitting punishment.”

Raven nudges her shoulder playfully. “That’s the spirit!” She traces her finger over the old parchment paper. “I think we have everything to cast the curse with except for the last ingredient.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“A bodily object from the intended target. But, I mean, how hard can it be to get that when you work with the guy?”

-

Apparently, it turns out to be a little more difficult than the girls anticipated. Clarke spends the next few days shadowing Bellamy trying to discreetly collect anything from him. Her first attempt is thwarted when the bus boy gets to the cup Bellamy was drinking from before she can. Unfortunately for her, the more time goes by, the more buttons he gets to push. She planned to break into his locker with an unlocking spell to pick some hairs off his jacket but she doesn’t get the chance to put that plan into action.

During the lunch rush, the café is bustling with heckling customers. As Clarke is taking a family’s order, she hears the sound of glass breaking and a hiss. Clarke quickly finishes jotting down the order and excuses herself to see what the raucous was. While she’s assessing the broken glass on the floor, she catches a glimpse of Bellamy wincing in pain as he walks toward the back. She sees Harper walking by as well and she flags her down. “Hey, Harper can you do me a favor? Can you get this order to the kitchen while I check on Bellamy?”

“Sure thing. And I’ll make sure this gets cleaned up,” she promises.

Clarke thanks her before heading in Bellamy’s direction. She hears the water running in the employee restroom and she gives the door a brisk knock. “Bellamy? You okay in there?”

“I’m fine,” he calls out.

Clarke notices that the lock is turned to VACANT so she decides to check for herself and pushes the door open. As she steps inside, Bellamy quickly hides his right hand away. “I’ll be out in a second, Clarke.”

She cocks her head at him. “Bellamy, you’re hurt lemme see.”

He rolls his eyes and chuckles dryly, “It’s just a scratch. That hardly qualifies as ‘hurt’.” He starts to walk toward the door but Clarke places a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Will you quit being a jackass and let me see?” she asks snippily.

Bellamy huffs at her request but he relents and holds his hand out. “See, no big deal.” Before he can retract it again Clarke grabs his wrist firmly to examine it. There’s a gash that extends to the center of his palm to just above his wrist.

“Just a scratch, huh?” She inspects it gingerly, being careful not to put pressure on it. The cut isn’t too deep despite the fact it is still oozing crimson liquid. She feels a bit guilty about it but she has a sudden idea. “Well, I don’t think it needs stitches and I don’t see any glass embedded in it but I should still patch it up.” She can tell he’s about to protest and quickly adds, “Or would you prefer bleeding all over the customers?”

He sighs and shakes his head. “Lead the way, Princess.”

-

In the locker room, Clarke plucks out a square wooden box from her backpack while Bellamy is sitting down on the bench.

“Fancy first-aid kit,” he comments motioning to it.

“Thanks.” Clarke runs her finger over the design hand carved into the birch wood lid with a nostalgic smile. “My dad liked calling it a healing box. It’s kind of a family heirloom that he gave to me when I joined… When I got into nursing school,” she corrects. In actuality, it was for her sixteenth birthday after she got initiated into the coven. Jake never got to see his daughter get into nursing school…

“And you’re going to use it on me? I’ve got to say, I’m honored.”

She lets out a faint laugh as she sits down. “Today is your lucky day, I guess.” _And mine_. She rummages through the box until she finds a cotton pad and a small flask filled with witch hazel. She uncorks the bottle and soaks a bit of liquid onto the cotton. “Give me your hand,” she instructs. Bellamy extends his hand out and Clarke gently dabs the cut to disinfect it. He flinches a bit at the sting and blood starts soaking the white material. Once she’s satisfied, she drops the pad into the box as she pulls out a metal tin before he notices. _Got it._ She unscrews the lid off the container to reveal a dark green paste.

Bellamy crinkles his nose in disgust. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s for an herbal poultice. It helps with healing,” she explains.

“You sure? It looks like I’d get blood poisoning from that.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think you’re that easy to get rid of,” she jabs lightly. “Now, quit being a baby and trust me. Humans have been using this stuff for hundreds of years.” She takes a bit of the paste on her finger and smears it on his wound. After the initial sting, there is a soothing effect that eventually spreads across his skin. Clarke grabs a roll of gauze and carefully wraps his hand with it.

As she finishes securing his bandage, she looks up to see Bellamy observing her with those brown eyes that could make anyone’s knees go weak. But that is one spell Clarke _refuses_ to fall under. She turns her gaze away from him and lets go of his hand. “Alright, you’re all set.” She hands him the metal tin and gauze. “Change your bandages twice a day and it should be healed in a week or so.”

He nods his head and gives her a smile of appreciation. “Got it, Nurse Griffin.”

Clarke stashes her box away with her newly acquired souvenir and closes her locker. “We should get back to work unless we want Jaha ripping our heads off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I didn't expect all the lovely comments and all the kudos so thank you all so much for the support <3

Clarke opens up her healing box and hands it to Raven. “This should be enough, right?”

Raven stares at the bloody cotton pad stuffed inside. “Um, do I even want to know how you got this?”

“I didn’t do anything illegal if that’s what you’re concerned about,” she laughs. “I was just being a good citizen and tended to my colleague’s injury.”

“Fair enough. And this is definitely enough to finish up the curse,” she assures.

With that, the girls get to work. Clarke moves the couch, coffee table, and rug out of the way to make room to perform the ritual in the living room. Raven brings over a small crate of bottles and mason jars filled with the necessary ingredients. With the spell book in hand, she starts to duplicate the magic circle with sulfur chalk on the floorboards. Once she’s finished, Clarke starts lighting up candles and turning off the lights. She joins Raven on the floor, sitting cross-legged across from the brunette.

“Alright, let’s get the hex bag started.” She pulls out a square sheet of burlap and lays it in the center of the circle before placing the bloodied item on it. “Okay, along with an object from the victim you need to provide a bodily offering yourself,” she explains.

Clarke decides to go with a few strands of hair from her brush. As she goes to retrieve it, Raven starts mixing the rest of the ingredients in a granite mortar. She grinds hemlock, cypress oil, and graveyard dirt into a thick paste before transferring it to the fabric. When Clarke returns she plucks a few blonde strands and sprinkles them on top. “Alright, now you have to be the one to read the incantation. Once you finish you have to blow out the black candle and pour on the wax to complete the curse.”

“Got it.” Clarke takes the book and places it on her lap. She clears her throat before reciting the spell:

_Hubris fills thy solemn soul_

_Distorted as a willow burl_

_A folly so deep it grips the core_

_A heart so blind to what it already holds_

_So what is left but to cleanse this blight?_

_To burn it out and burn it bright_

_From love that is lost, a fallow space_

_From pain that is gained, a new seed to place_

Clarke extinguishes the flickering flame and watches the smoke trail up. As she tilts the candle over, thick drops of wax land on the concoction. A chill fills the air and the rest of the candles snuff out, leaving them in darkness. “Raven, was that supposed to happen?” She stretches her arm out to grab on to Raven’s but she’s only greeted with air. “Raven?” Clarke waves her arm back and forth but no one is there. “Raven, where did you—“

She feels a pair of hands grip her shoulders from behind and a squeal rips from her throat. A bubbly laugh grazes Clarke’s ear before she’s released again. A light flicks on and Raven is clutching at her side trying to catch her breath. “Oh, man, I’ve never heard you sound so scared before!”

Even though her heart is racing, Clarke cracks a smile. “You bitch!”

Raven shrugs. “Maybe. But I’m the bitch who just solved your workplace problem. You’re welcome.”

“I know, you’re the best,” she compliments. Clarke bundles the corners of the burlap together and ties off the hex bag with a strand of twine. “So, now what? Do I have to stuff it in his car or something?”

“Nope. The hex bag is supposed to stay in your possession so keep it safe,” Raven advises. “All you have to do now is sit back and wait for Bellamy to have a few bad weeks.”

-

So, that’s what Clarke does. For the next weeks, she waits for Bellamy to come in with a complaint. A shocked transmission. A dead battery. A busted tail-light. Anything to indicate that the curse was successful but no such luck. All she gets is more smugness and unsolicited flirting.

That is until one day, Bellamy comes in late looking a bit disheveled. As he makes his way to the locker room, he nearly knocks over the tray of lattes Clarke is bringing out. “Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“Well, maybe next time try to get here earlier and _not_ risk scalding me,” she berates.

“Excuse me, your majesty. The last thing I need right now is a fucking lecture,” he snaps before leaving a stunned Clarke behind. Sure they’re always bickering but this was the first time Bellamy ever used that tone with her. And she’s not going to lie… it stung a little.

Now more than ever she hopes the curse kicks in full force.

-

At the end of her shift, Clarke is folding up her apron when she hears someone walking up behind her. She turns her head to see Bellamy lingering and she could swear that his expression seems almost remorseful. Despite this, she’s not planning on giving him absolution so easily. She turns her attention away from him as she puts her apron away and grabs her backpack.

She hears him sigh, “Listen… I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I was just having a bad day that’s all.”

Clarke purses her lips and glares at him incredulously. However, a dark satisfaction starts creeping over her. “Awe, what happened? You’re precious rover giving you problems?”

He laughs wryly, “While that would’ve made my day extraordinarily worse it wasn’t anything like that.” _Dammit._ Bellamy scrubs his face. “I overslept and forgot I had to pick up my sister from the train station. By the time I got there she had already gotten a ride back to campus without telling me and we got into an argument.”

Clarke quirks an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Trust me. There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he huffs running his hair through his hair. “Anyway, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

The tension in Clarke’s shoulders loosens and she lowers her defensiveness a bit. “Well, I appreciate the apology… That still doesn’t excuse you from being an asshole,” she asserts.

He gives her a lopsided smile. “I didn’t expect it to.”

That response catches her off guard but she simply states, “I’m glad we finally agree on something.” She shoulders her backpack before heading out the door.

After that (interesting?) conversation with Bellamy, she feels the slight throb of an impending headache. Nothing that a couple of ibuprofen couldn’t candle once she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a poet by any means so I hope the spell worked out for the story XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been juggling a few other fics and got a bad case of writer's block for this story. I don't want to make any promises on updates but I hope to get back into the swing of things! Thank you for your patience and enjoy <3

In the upcoming weeks, the air begins to chill and the newly transitioned leaves slowly paint the sidewalks in brilliant yellows, oranges, and reds. Which means that for the Ark Café, there is an increase in foot traffic as eager patrons come in to warm up their bellies with new seasonal flavors. The progression of fall also means Clarke has been trying to juggle work, midterms, and term papers all at once and she feels it all starting to take a toll on her. In the past month, her occasional headaches have turned into persistent migraines. She’s managed to keep them at bay with ibuprofen or willow bark tea but some days are worse than others.

Today was one of those bad days.

With more clientele came the mandatory increase in noise. Porcelain plates and mugs being clanked around. Adults throwing more tantrums than the children over small mistakes on their orders. Each sound feeling like a nail being spiked into Clarke’s skull. Actually, a nail to the head seems like a less painful option when Clarke hears a familiar set of laughter. She turns her head to see Bellamy’s friends filing through the entrance, making no reservations with their greetings as they holler his name.

Bellamy goes to high-five the four boys and ushers them to a booth. Instead of taking their orders he decides to join them. Clarke would roll her eyes if it didn’t physically pain her. She’s about to tend to another table when she hears. “Hey, Princess, mind helping us over here.” She looks over to see Bellamy smiling devilishly at her.

 _Is he fucking serious right now?_   “You have your notepad and a partially functioning brain. Help yourself,” she deadpans.

Her remark earns some giggles from his friends and a pleased smile from Bellamy. “I’m on break for the next twenty minutes,” he shrugs. “So just think of me as a loyal customer as well.”

Clarke huffs and begrudgingly walks over to them, putting on an exaggerated smile. “What can I get you then?”

“Water is fine,” he requests, emulating her fake sweetness.

She hurriedly takes the others’ order so she can end the uncomfortable transaction. Clarke purposefully busies herself so Bellamy’s break runs out, however, it’s not long before he “kindly” reminds her to check on their orders. As she returns to their table, she manages to hear part of their conversation.

“You sure you don’t want me to double check anything. Jasper and I can recalibrate your new tires if they’re giving you too much drag.”

“I appreciate the offer, Monty, but I’ve been testing them and they’re fine.”

“Well, more practice wouldn’t hurt. How about you and I take a few laps before the big race?”

“Miller, I’m good. I get you’re worried but I’ve got this, you guys.”

“Don’t get too cocky, Bellamy. Your ex’s new boy toy was running circles around you during qualifiers. You almost didn’t make it to the finals to begin with.

Clarke tries her best to contain her enthusiastic smile. _So much for “undefeated”. Maybe the curse is finally making some progress._

“Keyword being ‘almost,’ Murphy. He’s the new guy, of course he’s trying harder to prove something,” Bellamy challenges.

“Or maybe,” Clarke interjects as she places his water down, “you’re just not as good as you thought.”

Jasper and Murphy let out an audible “Ohhh” while Monty and Miller stifle their laughs. Content with her comeback she practically skips away but not before hearing Bellamy chuckle, “I told you she was the best.”

Along with her tiny victory being crushed by his casual response, she can feel the throbbing in her head growing again. She tries to power through the rest of her shift, but ultimately she has to ask Jaha to cut it short.

In the locker room, Clarke is slumped on the bench cradling her head in her hands waiting for the next dose of pain meds to kick in. She hears someone’s footsteps but she doesn’t have the energy to bother to look up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bellamy asks.

“I’m fine… Just have a headache. I’m calling it a day.”

“Oh… Sorry.” Clarke shifts her head to see a concerned expression on his face. “I, uh, know I was jerking you around back there so I’m sorry if that made it worse.”

She gives him a faint, tired smile. “Bellamy, you’re a pain in my ass but this has nothing to do with you. I’ve been getting migraines for the past few weeks so it’s not _completely_ your fault.”

“Alright then… When you get home you should put some ice on the back of your neck. And if that doesn’t help try wearing a sleeping mask for a bit so the light doesn’t bother your eyes.”

She blinks in confusion at him. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that he was genuinely worried about her. “Um, thanks, I’ll try that… See you around, Bellamy.”

“Maybe we can see each other this weekend,” he proposes with a shy grin. “My offer to take you to a race still stands.” Clarke is about to protest but he adds, “You don’t have to answer me right now but… think about it, would you? In all the time we’ve known each other all you’ve ever talked about is work and school. When was the last time you did something fun?”

“Bold of you to think I’d have fun,” she snickers. _Although, the possibility of seeing him lose does seem promising._ “But I’ll think about it…”

He beams at her, his usually arrogant demeanor softening to sincere kindness. “I’ll take that as a win.”

She gulps nervously trying to avoid eye contact with him. “Bye, Bellamy.”

-

As Clarke enters the apartment she drops her bag on the floor and makes a beeline to the freezer. “Hello to you too,” Raven greets as she looks up from her engineering homework.

“Hi,” she groans. She grabs a clean dish towel and drops a few ice cubes onto it.

“Rough day?”

“You can say that… My head has been killing me all day.” She presses the cold compress on her nape and sighs in relief at the numbing sensation. She sits next to Raven on the breakfast nook and says, “On the bright side, I think the curse is starting to work its magic.”

“Oh, what makes you think that?”

“I heard Bellamy talking to his friends today. Apparently, his last race didn’t go so well. Maybe after this weekend, he’ll be a little more humble from now on.”

“What’s happening this weekend?” Raven asks as she raises her coffee mug up to her lips.

“It’s the racing finale,” Clarke explains. “Actually, he invited me to come see it.”

Raven stops mid-sip. “Really? And you said yes?”

“I told him I’d think about it. Although, I’m considering going. I’d like to get a front row seat to his inevitable defeat.”

Raven lowers her cup down and hums, “You sure there’s no other reason you’d want to go.”

Clarke notes the skepticism in her roommate’s voice. “Trust me, if I could avoid him I would but I’ve waited too long for this curse to not go,” she justifies.

“If you say so. Just making sure you’re not losing your way,” she giggles jokingly.

“Don’t worry, Raven, I’ve got my eye on the prize,” she assures. Clarke removes the ice from her neck, realizing her pain had subsided significantly. She goes over to the sink to dump the melting ice, hiding a fond smile from Raven as she does so.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke waits a couple of days to reply to Bellamy’s offer. Sure, she had already made up her mind but there was no way in hell she’d ever let him know that. She also decides to approach him at the end of his shift so she doesn’t have to hear him gloat about it for the entire day. “I’ll go,” she announces as he turns around from his locker.

Bellamy stares back at her with a stunned expression. “Come again?”

“The race,” she clarifies. “I… gave it some thought and figured I could use a break. So, I’ll go.” She keeps her posture straight and her voice indifferent as if she is merely accepting a chore. Because that’s all this really is.

Bellamy doesn’t seem to acknowledge her tone but rather the fact that she accepted. He flashes her a toothy grin. “Is that so?”

“Don’t be smug about it, Blake. I still have time to change my mind.”

He holds his hands out defensively and chuckles, “Alright, alright. Point taken.” He stuffs his hand into his pocket to fish out his phone. “Lemme get your number so I know when and where to pick you up.”

Clarke gulps, “Pick me up?”

“Uh, yeah. I thought that was kind of a given.”

“That’s very courteous of you but I’d rather just meet you there,” she rebuffs.

“Sorry, no can do, Princess. I’m bound by a blood oath to keep the location of the racing track a secret.” Clarke throws him a doubtful look. “Okay, I might be exaggerating but the point is to bring you along for the ride.”

She knows she could be potentially walking into her own trap considering that stupid rover is a ticking time bomb. Still, she knows for all of this to work that she has to play along. It’s definitely not because he’s beaming at her like she just accepted his prom-posal. Definitely not.

“Fine,” Clarke sighs huffily as she takes the phone.

After she puts her number in, he proudly takes it back. “Great. I’ll text you Saturday then.”

As he leaves the room, Clarke is left hoping she doesn’t regret this decision.

-

Clarke and Raven sit on the couch, watching a few episodes of _House_ before Clarke has to head out.

“You’d think they’d know by now that it’s never Lupus,” Raven commentates as she pops a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Before Clarke can agree with her, a _ding_ from her phone distracts her.

_Hey. I’m outside your apartment complex._

Clarke huffs and Raven gives her a knowing look. She quickly types out, _Be down in a sec._ “I’ve been summoned,” she says as she lifts herself off the couch.

“May we meet again,” Raven quips.

“May we meet again.” She goes to the medicine counter to grab a couple of extra strength Excedrin and downs them to last her the night. Before she heads out for the night, Clarke slips on her leather jacket and steps into her Chuck Taylor’s. “And don’t you dare stay up past bedtime young lady,” she warns teasingly.

“But Moooomm,” the brunette whines.

Clarke shakes her head at her roommate lightheartedly before closing the door behind her. Once she’s downstairs, she sees Bellamy leaning against the hood of his rover as he waits. “Hey,” Clarke greets amicably.

“Hi,” he smiles. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As she approaches, Bellamy goes to open the passenger side door for her. “Your chariot awaits, Princess.”

“And who says chivalry is dead,” she remarks sarcastically.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

Clarke knows that this is just part of his good-guy act but finds it mildly flattering nonetheless. As she slides into the leather seats, the witch doesn’t fail to see the irony of the situation as she crosses over into enemy territory. While Bellamy makes his way back in the car, she surveys her surroundings. The interior is immaculately clean, even more than her own car that has the occasional receipt and coffee cup strewn around. Even the artificial scent of ocean breeze emanates from the car freshener hanging from his rearview mirror. Although, this doesn’t really come as a surprise since she figures someone as shallow as he would spare no expense. What does surprise her is seeing a small picture tucked into the sun visor. The photo is of a little girl and teenage boy being hugged by a woman as they huddle together on a picnic blanket. Upon further inspection, she realizes the boy is in fact Bellamy. His hair was short and tidied and it looked like he was barely growing out of his baby fat but it was definitely him.

Clarke jumps a bit as Bellamy opens the door and slides into the driver’s seat. She knows he noticed her staring at the picture and quickly stammers, “Sorry. I, uh, didn’t mean to snoop.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I made an effort to hide it,” he reassures. “That’s my sister, Octavia, and my mom, Aurora.”

“It’s a nice a picture,” she compliments.

“Thanks. It’s one of the few times Mom got us to hold still for a photo…” he retells a hint of nostalgia in his voice. “Plus, I think I look quite dashing there don’t you think?”

She rolls her eyes and gives him a devious smile. “Yeah. Where did it all go wrong?” she jabs lightly.

Bellamy lets out a hearty laugh and Clarke can feel the husky vibration of it in her chest. “Oof, you sure like bruising my ego. I’ll just make do knowing that at least you liked one version of me.”

Clarke tuts at him and starts buckling her seatbelt. “Would you shut up and drive already?”

“As you wish.” He revs up the engine and the rover whirs into action.

As they drive along the dimly lit street, there’s a heavy silence between them. It’s not necessarily awkward but it’s not exactly comfortable either. Mostly it feels like they’re at a stalemate and neither wants to make the first move. Bellamy watches Clarke nervously bounce her knee as she silently freaks out and prays that the rover doesn’t break down with her in it.

Finally, he decides to cut the tension. “There’s a CD binder in the glove compartment if you want to pick something out.” He gives her a sympathetic look and says, “I know you’re not my biggest fan but I’m not holding you hostage either. I do want you to have some fun.”

She glances at him, meeting his kind coffee eyes, and Clarke feels her body relax under his gaze. “Okay,” she relents. She pops open the glove compartment to find the small binder he was referring to her. She flips through the sleeves trying to decide what she’s in the mood to listen to. There are some classics like Nirvana, The Beatles, Queen, etc. but most of them are custom CDs with Sharpie scribbled across the top. “You make these yourselves?”

“Yep. Sometimes an album doesn’t fit the occasion so I like making my own playlists,” he explains.

“You know there’s this wonderful thing called Spotify, right?”

“Call me old-fashioned,” he shrugs.

Clarke smiles faintly, intrigued by this. “So, what’s the occasion for Headbangerz?”

“That’s usually for after my victories so I don’t think it’s suitable yet.”

If things go Clarke’s way, there won’t be much head banging tonight. “What about Carpool Karaoke?”

“That’s usually for nights out with the boys. Perks of being the designated driver is I get my own personal, drunken concert.”

She flips to the next section and quirks an eyebrow. “Sweet-Lovin’?”  

Bellamy chuckles puckishly. “That’s for, uh, my more… personal affairs.” He grins at her cunningly. “We might wanna hold off on that one until at least our third date.”

Clarke’s face flushes pink and he simply giggles as she swears at him under her breath. “I’ll just settle for some 80s tunes,” she decides, trying to change the subject as she fumbles with the CD.

Bellamy lowers the car windows half-way, letting the autumn breeze mix with the soft melody of "Africa" by Toto playing through the stereo. Clarke observes as he thrums his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat and as he quietly hums the tune of the song. The wind blowing through his ebony tresses and the content smile on his lips makes her feel like she stepped into a scene from _Riverdale_. Still… it doesn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. The weighted atmosphere has lifted and they’re left with a feeling of coziness as they dash through the street to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished binge-watching all of House M.D. and I had to make a reference so sorry not sorry. Also, I find it kind of relevant since there's going to be a medical mystery on our hands soon...


End file.
